


Run

by eb18490



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Camp Jaha | Arkadia, F/M, One-Shot, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: Zombie apocalypse one-shot





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> There was going to be a few extra chapters, but I didn't think they'd do anything for the story. Anyway, hope you enjoy! :)

__They were coming, but she couldn't get free, no matter how much she struggled in the barbed wire. Her brother was too far away; his small knife wouldn't do much of anything, and besides, he was busy fighting the crawlers that were coming for him.

It was too early for her to die. She was too young.

"Please, somebody help me!" She cried. The barbed wire was cutting into her ankle, still trapped in the fence. If only she could reach her knife on the ground. It was an arm’s length away, where it had fallen out of her hands as she had attempted to climb the fence. "Help me, I don't want to die!"

The crawlers were at the knife. She struggled more, cold fingers fumbling with the sharp wires wrapped around her leg. The cold bit through her thin jacket, and she noticed how her fingertips were blue, beginning to spot with red as the barbs pricked them.

She could see the shadow of a tall person suddenly appear behind her, and her heart rate quickened, not ready for impending doom. This was it. She was done for. She wondered how much it would hurt to be bitten; how long it would take her to turn into one of them.

But the figure approached with a knife, and he knelt down, quickly sawing the wire off of her bleeding ankle.

She tried to scream as the barbs from the cord were pulled out from her leg, but the man put his hand over her mouth, silencing her.   
He pulled her after him, but she exclaimed in pain.

"I can't run.” She said. “It hurts too much."

He turned around, picking her up in his arms like she weighed nothing at all.

"My brother- you have to help him too. They'll kill him." She said. She didn’t know where Bellamy was. Was he bitten?

But the man continued running, seemingly after a large black van several hundred feet in front of them. Octavia could see a woman pulling an older man into the van- Bellamy. Her brother was going with them, whoever they were.  
The van was surrounded by a group of crawlers, so why was the man running towards the vehicle?

Seven gunshots rang out, six crawlers down. The man dodged the last bullet that almost hit his head, and Octavia almost shrieked in fear. The van sped away, regardless of the man's speed.  
The man slowed down, out of breath, obviously seeing sprinting after the van was pointless.

More crawlers were coming after them, out of every corner of the parking lot and the woods around it. The gunshots were loud, something anything with a craving for human flesh would want to investigate.  
The man stopped at a tall tree, and set her on a branch without so much as a word. He handed her a pocketknife and pulled out a gun, turning around and beginning to shoot at the crawlers.

She shifted her weight on the branch just as a crawler came up behind him, its arms outstretched. Coming straight for them. On an instant decision she stabbed, the edge of the knife colliding with the crawler's eye socket. Blood splashed her arm, making her grimace in disgust. It smelled, too; of rotting meat and whatever else would be in a trash bag at the side of the curb on garbage day. As she pulled the knife out of the crawler she lost her balance, falling to the ground and onto her face.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. "You saved my life and this is the thanks you get. Me falling off a tree."

"Thank you." He said.

"You do talk." She smiled as he helped her off the ground, brushing dried leaves out of her thick hair.

She thought she would be allotted a minute to rest, and to figure out how she was going to tend to her wounds from the fence, but another crowd of crawlers came through the trees. The man aimed the gun and pulled the trigger, but when no bullet came out, smacked it against his leg in frustration. It was stuck.

He picked her up again, placing her up on the tree branch. He pulled the knife out of the ground where it had stuck after falling and he gripped it tightly as the crawlers came closer and closer.  
One came close enough, and the man's arm shot out, jabbing the crawler in the eye socket with the knife.

Octavia held her breath as the man took out three more, the occasional blood spray hitting him in the face.  
He wiped his knife off on his jeans and helped her off of the tree once there was enough time to get away.

Octavia's ankle was still bleeding, although significantly less than before. It burned, and the chafing of her tight jeans to the wound did not help.

"Can you-" She pointed to her ankle.  
He turned around, picking her up in his arms again.

"Thanks." She said.  
They continued on in silence, Octavia trying to warm her hands in her thin pockets.

"What's your name?” She asked.  
No response.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Arkadia.”

Eureka! A response!

"What's that?"

"Refuge facility."

One of those places that had been set up for people to stay safe from the crawlers, most likely. Octavia and her brother had been trying to get to one of them before facing that crawler hoard after Bellamy's car broke down. Climbing an old and unsteady barbed wire fence was not the best way to escape crawlers, and she'd keep that in mind for future reference, although she hoped it wouldn’t have to come to that.

"You living there?" Octavia's teeth began to chatter. The adrenaline from killing the crawlers was beginning to wear off, making her yet again immune to the cold.

"No."

"You gone rogue?"

He didn't speak.

  
He had been walking and carrying her for quite a while. The sun was was beginning to set, painting the sky in a mural of pinks, blues, and purples. You’d never be able to tell that this was practically the end of the world; the beginning of the extinction of humanity; the metamorphosis.

"I think I can walk now," Octavia said.

“It’s not hurting so much anymore.”  
He put her down and they continued, her limping slightly and wincing every so often.

"I'm Lincoln." The man finally spoke.

"Lincoln. I'm Octavia."

"How far away are we?" 

"Four hours on foot." Was the reply.

Luckily no crawlers crossed their path on their trek, but it eventually was too dark to continue.

Lincoln led her to a small cave, letting her rest.

"I'll take watch." He said, tossing his knife from hand to hand.

She lay down on the ground, glad for the protection the cave offered from the cold. At this point, she didn’t care that she was sleeping on the hard dirt; she’d quickly learned that any sleep was a blessing when watching out for the crawlers.

  
She woke up in the middle of the night. And it was a good thing she did, because she was sure her story would have ended right then and there had she not.  
Lincoln was asleep, and she had to go to the bathroom very badly. She quietly crept out of the cave, taking the knife with her.  
All was well until she returned, stumbling over twigs and leaves in the dark. Her body as so exhausted, it was trying to make her fall asleep where she stood.  
Through the faint light of the moon, she could see that crowd of crawlers were approaching the cave. Approaching Lincoln. So close to him, that he could be bitten in a matter of seconds.

"Not tonight." She whispered.

She crept up behind the crawlers, jumping on one from behind, bringing it crashing to the ground. She used the knife, and within seconds it was dead. The other two were right on top of her, but she was able to take one down. She wrestled the last one, but it somehow moved out of the way before she could stab it. The knife grazed its shoulder, sending a burst of blood onto her jacket. She almost retched; the smell was putrid. She used her hand to prop the crawler's throat back so it couldn't bite her, but it clawed at her eyes.  
Octavia's hair flew in her face during the tussle, the crawler grabbing at it with its dirty fingernails.

God, this crawler was strong.

And then before she knew it, Lincoln was behind her, untangling the crawler's hands from her hair, carefully pushing her to the side.

With one quick, fluid motion he bashed the crawler's head into the ground, shattering its skull.

Lincoln motioned for his knife, Octavia firmly placing it in his hand.  
Lincoln dug the knife into the crawler's eye cavity, ceasing its motion.

"Thank you." Octavia gasped.

"I should be the one thanking you." Lincoln said. "I would've been dead by now."

Octavia was panting from the encounter, cold air nipping at her nose and ears, making them numb.

"It's so cold." Octavia muttered.  
At the comment, Lincoln opened the backpack that he had strapped to him, pulling out a pair of gloves.

"Here."

"Thank you."  
Her hands began to warm, and soon she found that she could stop worrying about her fingers falling off.

  
Lincoln had decided that it was too dangerous to sleep any longer, so they made their way in the dark, knives ready in their clenched fists.

"So how do you know about Arkadia if you don't live there?" She asked.

"I knew some people. They kicked me out. Said I would kill them all."

He didn't say anything after that. 

She didn't like the silence. She wanted to say something, but didn't know what. It was like the words were on the tip of her tongue but she just couldn't get to them.  
Her feet hurt. She must have been much slower than Lincoln thought; they were walking for much longer than four hours.  
The sun had come up, making it easier to move faster in the woods, which were barren and stripped of animals.

And then she saw it.

"Arkadia."

It was fairly large, tall fences with barbed wire surrounded what looked like an old army base or bunker. Octavia could see some movement behind the fence.

"You have to go." Lincoln instructed.

"Hands up, tell them you haven't been bitten. Mention them taking your brother."

"Can't you come with me?"

"It's not safe. It's not even safe for us to talk."

"Well, if we shouldn't talk, then why'd you tell me your name?"

"I want you to remember me after I'm dead."

"You're not going to die. Don't say that."

"Octavia, this only ends one way."

"Just talk to them. Tell them you're not the enemy."

"I am. If I stay here, they'll kill me."

"I'm not gonna let that happen."

"They don't even know you. You don’t even know me. I’m not going to put you in danger."

She sighed. There was evidently no way to change his mind. "Just try to get away as far as you can, okay? Try not to get yourself bitten."

Lincoln turned to leave in the direction they had come in, but then turned back around. “I’ll be nearby. Just in case."

Then he left, vanishing as if he had been a pure figment of her imagination.

And she followed his instructions.

"I'm Octavia Blake." She shouted, hands in the air at the gates. "I'm not bitten, and you have my brother."


End file.
